Robots and other electromechanical systems have a need to be attached by one or more cables for power and control. These cables need to vary in length or be moved out of the way as the device moves through its motions. The cables need to be managed so that they are not damaged and are not interfering with the operation of the device.
Cable carriers are one solution that is used, but they are expensive and bulky. Another solution is using a slip ring electrical connection between the device and the cable. A slip ring is a type of electrical swivel and enables rotational motion of the cable without physically twisting the cable. However, as with cable carriers, slip rings are expensive.
Other solutions involve folding cables or twisting them to consume extra length. This solution has limited reliability and can cause performance issues. A low cost and reliable solution would be an improvement over current cable management solutions.